Broken Wings
by Thoughtless7
Summary: [Oneshot, songfic] Her last wish was for him to spread his broken wings... NejiHina


A/N: The song to this song-fic is "Broken Wings."

This is is a short, one chapter story. Don't ask for another chapter. Please review, as well. It may suck beyond all reason...but please don't be too mean...constructive critisism welcome, though.

* * *

_**I know this will not remain forever  
However it's beautiful.**_

He knew she would not make it. He knew it all along. But it was so hard to accept.

He had always hated the hospital. The feel of death it eminated. The fact that so many people had died there before. The odd machines, the metallic smell, the eerie silence pierced with an occasional cry. A scream of agony; of impending death. Bidding your life good-bye. Why would that have to happen to her? To that pure, beautiful angel? What had she done to deserve it?

**_  
Your eyes, hands and your warm smile...  
They're my treasure.  
It's hard to forget..._**

When he entered the room, he thought the angel of his affection was asleep. Frail, feminine body forced into a hospital gown, curled up. Sickly pallid skin contrasting long, tangled indigo hair that was pulled into a small tuft at the end, like how Neji wore it. It was the sign of their mended relationship, he recalled with a sad smile. When her pearl eyes slowly revealed themselves and her pale pink lips smiled warmly, Neji knew she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever been blessed enough to see.

"Neji..." she said softly. He would never forget her sublime, soft voice. He would never fail to hear it.

"Hinata..." was all could say, approaching her with a broken melancholy smile and eyes fighting back emotion. "I...it's...it's great to see you. How do you feel?"

She looked so calm. Even though she had heard it. Glazed, thoughtful eyes drifted to the window. "It looks...very gloomy outside..." she said, voice barely above a whisper.

He knew what she was thinking. He gritted his teeth, eyes meeting the floor. "Hinata...you're going to get better. You have to..."

_**I wish there was a solution  
Don't spend your time in confusion...**_

She shook her head, wearing a sad smile. "I...already made...adjustments...to my will."

"You're 24!" he shouted. "You don't need a will!"

He couldn't fool her or himself. She shook her head again, that same heart-breaking but calm smile. "I want you to lead the Hyuuga after I die."

_**  
I will turn back now and spread  
My broken wings.**_

"Hinata! You won't die!" he choked.

"Your wings were broken...when you had the curse seal put upon your head..." she said quietly. "Now...I want you to spread them...for me..."

_**Still strong enough to cross the ocean with**_

_**My broken wings.**_

"Hinata! I can't!" Neji yelled. "You are a great leader...and you're going to heal!"

"My time as leader has expired..." she whispered. "You will be a brilliant leader..."

_**How far should go drifting in the wind?  
Higher and higher in the light...**_

_**My broken wings**_

The realistic side of him would no longer let him play this cherade. His eyes welling, he grasped the sickly girl's hand gently in his own. Her pearl eyes met his, and she gave him a grin full of no fear; only love.

"Hinata...I love you...I don't want to say good-bye..."

_**Still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings. **_

"I love you as well, Neji..." she said. "And that's why I'm not sad about dying...you can finally rule the clan, like you should have..."

"I would give it all up just for you!" he cried. He wrapped his arms around her gently, his eyes moist. "I love you..."

"Promise me, Neji...that you'll spread your wings...and rule the clan for me..." Hinata whispered. Her heart monitor let out a constant, unbroken _beeep..._

_**How far should I go drifting in the wind?  
Across the sky, just keep on flying...  
**_

"Yes...I promise..." he sobbed, letting a tear fall. He let her fall back onto her pillow. Her eyes locked to his one last time, before they glazed over completely and closed. She was dead.

He was dimly aware of a drop he heard on the window. Then another. The sky was crying over the death of the angel on Earth, her spirit finished gracing this place to fly across the sky, to heaven...to where she belonged...

_**Sora kara ochite kura no wa...**_

_**Ame wa ame dewa nakute...**_

As he left, so many rain drops fell. But some of what came falling was not only the sky's tears.

* * *

And so, every day, it seems, a pure white dove comes to that small grave. It watches it gets filled with flowers, by several people, but mostly a man with long, brown hair. He stays the longest. He looks at the writing on the tombstone and his eyes well up. 

_An angel has left us._

_She has spread her wings and returned to the sky to finally, truly fly._

_We will miss her._

_Good-bye, Hinata Hyuuga_


End file.
